Not again!
by 101Gabriella101
Summary: When the Asgard give Daniel a present, something happens. And of course, this being about Daniel, things go a bit wrong. Seven of Nine never got on the Voyager. This is my first fic. Please revieuw! rated T, just to be safe.


Stargate SG-1/ Star Trek voyager crossover

Not again!

Daniel:

_I need coffee..._

It was early in the morning when I, Doctor Daniel Jackson was sitting in the briefing room. For some unexplained reason, General Hammond had sent a nearby marine to wake me up. Poor man. It was one of the rookies, one who hadn't met me yet and right then I was on the hunt for my first cup of coffee. We'll just try to forget that how that worked out.

Anyway, the marine managed to bring me to the briefing room, where I met the rest of my team: Doctor Major Samantha Carter (Sam for her friends), Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill. Two l's_. _

_Christ. I've got to stop doing that._

Sam is a tall woman, blessed with a beautiful body. Blue eyes, short, blonde hair, some nice, strong muscles and long legs. On top of that, she knows how to defend herself and others against attackers way bigger than her and she's got a mind like no other.

Teal'c is the alien of the team. I think he weighs like 80 pound more than I do, and it's got nothing to do with fat. His arms are as muscular as my upper legs. If I stand beside him, he makes me look small. Which I'm not.

Jack is the cherry on the cake though. A tall, greying man who is still able to kick some marine ass does catch your attention. As does his attitude.

'Good morning, Daniel.' Jack is lucky he is fully awake and I'm not. Very, very lucky.

_Does he always have to talk to him like he was a five year old kid?_

'Have a seat, Doctor Jackson,' General Hammond said.

_Hold on. Why is everyone grinning at me?_

'What's going on?' I ask, after occupying my chair.

'We have received word from the Asgard. They want to talk to SG-1 and myself.'

_The Asgard? O god, I hope they don't have to fight the replicators again and need our help. Nasty little bugs. _

_Shit. I'm channelling Jack again. Man, that guy is a bad influence._

'Do we know what is going on?'

'Yes.'

I wait. I really do. I don't want to be rude, but come on. They know what's going on, but they don't want to tell me. Why then even bother to bring me in? To gloat? Doesn't seem very logical.

'Will you tell me?'

'No.'

That grin again. From all of them. I should have listened to that feeling when I woke up. You know what I'm talking about, that feeling there is something bad about to happen.

'Why not?' Is ask, getting irritated by the rest of my team. It just has **got** to hurt to have such an ear splitting smile on your face. But the worst part is that Teal'c is doing it to. I mean, **Teal'c** is grinning.You have to know the guy for like two years before you can see any kind of emotion on his face, and now he's **grinning**. Well, this can't be good.

_I think I really need coffee right now. I mean, I've got to be dreaming this._

'They can be here an...'

A bright blue light flashed through the room and when it faded, there was Thor, sitting in one of those funky chairs.

'Thor, buddy, y'a got to learn your manners. It is **not** polite to beam in or out when someone is talking!' _Jack just had to be his usual irritating self, didn't he? Well, he does have a point. He's got more than enough of that kind of interruptions._

'Greetings, O'Neill. It is a pleasure to see you again. As it is a pleasure to see you as well, Samantha, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and General Hammond.'

I can't wait anymore. I have to know what is going on.

'It is good to see you as well, Thor. Listen, I know you wanted to see us but **they** over there refuse to tell me why,' I say, pointing at '**them**'.

Thor looked around the room. His eyes rested on Jack, who _'casually'_ looked the other way.

Wait. _Did Thor roll his eyes? No, no, of course not. They can't roll their eyes. Can they?_

'Doctor Jackson, the Stargate Command has always been a great ally in our fight against our enemies, despite your less advanced technology. SG-1 has even saved our entire population several times. But you, Daniel, have not only saved us, completely alone in some occasions, you also saved many, many others, despite your own safety. Which is why the Asgard wish to give you a gift.'

A gift? For me? Alone? From the _Asgard_? I'm stunned. My mouth is hanging open.

_Close it, come on, you can do it. Theeeeere you go. Now something a bit harder. Words. You can do it._

'A... a gift? W...Wha...What is it?'

_Well, at least I got __**something**__ out._

'The Asgard give you _Daniel Jackson_.'

I don't get it.

_The Asgard give me... me? That doesn't make sense._

Thankfully, Jack sees my confusion and comes to my rescue.

'The _Daniel Jackson_ is their newest, most advanced spaceship.'

I look at him blankly.

'It's even got big, honking space guns!'

_Right._

Why would they give me a **ship**? Why would they give **me** a ship? Hell, why would they want to give me anything?

_Newest? Most advanced? Where is that damn coffee can when you need it?_

'Indeed, Colonel O'Neill. We have built the ship to fit the identity of the real Daniel Jackson. The _Daniel Jackson_ is primarily meant to explore. It has our most advanced sensors, which can fully scan every know singularity within a range of several light-years. It can also detect spaceships travelling at a speed above the speed of light.

It has the capacity to store a huge amount of data, almost a quarter of the Ancient database. We have worked very hard on our own databank. It also has the most powerful weapons ever created by the Asgard, matching the power of the Ancient from the time just before they ascended. The shield can be compared with theirs as well. They are strong enough to fly trough a sun of the same size as yours.'

_What am I supposed to say? Thank you? A little lame, isn't it?_

There we go. My face is getting redder than a tomato. The SGC is going to laugh about this for years. Unless I kill all the witnesses. Not a bad idea... Jack and Teal'c might give me some trouble tough. And then there would be all the paperwork. Maybe I'd better not.

'Well? You don't wanna see it?' As always, Jack managed to get me even redder than before. Thor couldn't help but notice my new natural colour.

'Are you ill, Doctor Jackson? Maybe you should be examined. I do not believe humans have the ability to change colour.'

'It's fine Thor, really, don't worry about it. And I would like to ask you a question. Why would you give me a ship? I mean, it's not like I will use it all that much, since I'm on SG-1 and we travel through the Gate. Wouldn't it be better if you gave it to our government?'

'It is a gift to you only, to do with as you please. We trust that you will use it for good purposes only. Now, would you like to see your ship?'

'Euh…' I look at General Hammond. He smiles and nods at me. I turn back to Thor and say we're good to go. One flash of blue light later, we are on, euh, my ship. Sounds weird. I take a look around and I am completely overwhelmed.

_This ship is big. Really, really big. And cool. And big. And really advanced. And spacey. Did I mention it is big? But mostly spacy._

'Welcome on board of the _Daniel Jackson_, Doctor Jackson. Does the ship please you?'

_Please you? What is the guy talking about? If this ship doesn't please you, you're dead!_

I decide to not show my feelings about this rather silly question.

'Yes Thor, I really like it.'

'Then I will leave you alone to explore.'

_Alone?_

Oh right, now I notice the rest of SG-1 wasn't here.

'Where are Jack, Sam and Teal'c?'

'They have already seen the ship. They also wish to leave you alone, so you can fully explore it.'

So completely alone it is. Kind of scary, you know, huge alien ship, you, alone, walking around, alone. It could be fun though. I smile.

_Nobody to tell me what to do, when to quit. This could be __**very**__ fun._

'Thanks Thor, I really appreciate this.'

'It is not a problem, Daniel Jackson. Enjoy your stay.'

That sounded like a bad line from a hotel manager in a movie. Before I can ask him if he has been seeing movies Jack gave him to 'show him the other side of Earth's culture', he flashed away. I am on my own now.

_All right, exploring it is._

This place is amazing. Sam must have gone insane when she saw all this. It is the most advanced technology I have ever seen. The database is massive. Even Jack must have liked it.

_Finally all his Simpsons episodes in one place._

There really are big, honking space guns. Wow. I'm already impressed and I haven't even seen all of it for real. I'm still on the bridge, looking at the ground plan of the ship. I haven't even touched anything.

_I can't believe they __**gave**__ all of this to __**me**_.

_What was that?_

I felt some shaking, I'm sure of it, but not it's gone. Wait. There it is again, stronger now. Is that normal? Would the Asgard use a manual? I look at one of the screens, the one I _think_ shows the sensors. There's nothing there. The shaking is getting worse. A lot worse. I need to grab the captain's chair to stay on my feet. People, I'm freaking out here! I need Thor! Hell, Sam would be great as well! Get me out of here!

_Where are they when you need them?_

I fall on the ground. Hard. I thought that chair was right next to me, but now I can't seem to find it anymore. Auw! There it is. Everything's shaking so hard, I'm getting shoved over the floor. Just had to happen to me didn't it?

I'm tossed in to the air now. I manage to get a quick peek out of the window before I slam back to the ground and bruise my ribs some more. Everything lookes deformed, like in that painting from Dhali with the melting clocks. Another hard shudder throws me in the air and somehow, I'm being pushed back. I hit the chair hard and I can feel my leg splinter.

'Aahhh! Dammit, that hurts!' I yell although I know nobody can hear me.

I try to reach one of the control panels and open a channel to Earth. When I'm almost there, some more rough shaking throws me the front. I hit my head on the control panel and everything starts to fade out into the luring black in the corner of my eyes, spreading further and further until dark oblivion with flashes of pain envelop me…

**Janeway:**

Captain Kathrin Janeway is sitting in her quarters. She and her crew had gone through a lot since the _Voyager_ was slung through the entire galaxy. The journey back will take a lifetime, but they decided it was the best they could do. Go home, and in the mean time, explore.

Sigh.

_It's terrible. What am I going to do?_

I get up and decide to drink a cup of coffee. I can use it right now.

'Coffee, black, hot,' I say, and right in front of my nose appears a nice cup of hot, black coffee. At least something that is still easy.

'_Captain Janeway, please report to the bridge, Captain Janeway.'_

Sigh. I didn't even get a sip! I sigh again and head for the turbo lift.

'Bridge,' and there we go, fast and quit. When the elevator stops and opens its doors, I walk out.

'What have you got for me, Tuvok?'

Then I see everyone is looking at the front window. O boy. This isn't good.

I see three huge ships shaped as dice. Then I hear the familiar starting phrases of the Borg.

'_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.'_

I don't have much time to think. We have no way of getting out of here. We wouldn't survive an attack. No other option. It looks like this is it.

'Tuvok, shields and weapons to maximum. It looks like we won't make it this time, but at least we will go down fighting!'

I don't get any response. I don't have to. I know I can trust my crew.

The ship is slightly shaking. _Some new weapon of the Borg?_

'Tuvok?' I ask.

'Whatever it is it cannot be detected by our sensors.'

As suddenly as it began, the shaking stops. _Maybe their weapon didn't work. Thank God for that._

Then, a ship appeared out of thin air. If you'd call **that** a ship. I'd use the word space station. It was bigger than the ships of the Borg, and they are huge! It looks like nothing we have ever come across. A sleek hull that looked light and stronger than the _Voyager's_ shields. It doesn't have any visible weapons.

'The ships have raised their shields and seem to have powered up their weapons, but they are holding.' Apparently I wasn't the only one staring at the newly arrived ship. Honestly, I can't blame them.

_This might be our only chance._

'Tom, hail that ship. They might be able to help us. It's our only hope.'

He complied and hailed the ship.

'There's no response, Captain.'

'Do it again.' _Come on, answer._

Then their screen opened and they were face to face with the captain of the strange vessel.

**Daniel:**

'Oooooohh…' That hurts. _A lot. Come on, get up. Grasp the chair, and pull yourself uuuuhh… _Everything is turning around.

_Where the __**hell**__ am I?_ I look out of the window. Oh.

_Dorothy, we're not in Kansas anymore._ _Damn, I really need to stay away from Jack. This is getting out of control. Maybe a nice vacation to Egypt. It won't happen in the near future, though,_ I think as I take a look outside.

I see three big, grey ships in the form of a cube with a green shine around them. Not the grass green kind of shine, more the kind that makes you think of someone on his/her dying bed. I give a little shudder. There is one more ship, much smaller and grey with a blue shine. What's going on?

_And what the hell is that irritating noise?_ I look at one of the control panels. Ah. One of them is trying to contact me. _I guess I'd better pick up the phone, hm?_ I gently ease myself down in my chair, moaning because of the strain it puts on my ribs en right leg. I press a button and an enormous screen opens, showing me the inside of the bridge of the other vessel.

_Shit_.

There human. Well. Most of them. This has to be another reality. _Damn._

In front, I see a young man with dark blond hair. He's probably controlling the ship. There is a big, dark guy with black hair… and pointed ears? Kind of reminds me of Teal'c. Besides the ears. There is another human, a white man with a tattoo on the left side of his face. One of the only women I can see has brown hair and looks like she is in control. She is standing up as well, in the middle of the bridge, so I suppose she is the Captain.

They all look just as surprised as I do.

_Maybe they didn't expect another human here?_

'_This is Captain Kathrin Janeway of the USS star ship Voyager. I would like to know how you got here and where you managed get that kind of ship, but we are about to be attacked. We can't hold them of on our own, and running wouldn't help either.'_

As to emphasize her previous words, the Cube ships attack. My sensors show the _Voyager's_ shields are already failing and there is some damage. My own shields seem to have activated on their own and have no problem at all to protect my ship. I have two options. One, I let the two of them fight and I have a little chat with the victor, or two, I help the _Voyager _destroying the Cube ships, saving their lives but killing unknown an maybe innocent people. _Well, I think we can drop the innocent because the attacked me without as much as a warning._

There really isn't a choice, is there?

'Alright, hold on, I'll help you.'

I, painfully, walk to the control panel showing the shields and weapons.

_Why is everything so blurry? _

I do a little check. Yep, my glasses are still in their right place.

_I'll deal with it later._

I focus a little harder and find which buttons I have to use to lock and fire my weapons.

_Okay, _Daniel Jackson_, let's see what you've got._

I press the last button and look at the screen. A blue beam links my ship with one of the Cube vessels. Three seconds later, the cube explodes, taking parts of the other two with it. Cool.

_And these are the lightest weapons I've got_!_ God Jack should be here right now! He'd be green with envy!_

I quickly deal with the last of them, lower my shields and weapons and go stand in front my chair. I don't think I'll be able to sit down without falling.

On the screen, I see the shocked faces of Captain Janeway and her crew. Guess they weren't used to that. The captain seems to have found her tongue after a few moments.

'_I can't begin to describe how thankful we all are, Captain. It would be an honor if you would like to visit us.'_

'I'd like that a lot, thank you.'

'_That is good to hear.'_

Suddenly she looked worried.

'_Are you alright, Captain? I didn't notice before, you are bleeding. Did something happen on you ship?'_

'It's nothing, Captain, I'll explain it later.'

It is getting harder to breath and I have trouble to keep myself from panting. _Damn, it hurts._

'_We would l… o…re…m…'_

_What?_ I ask her if she would like to repeat, but I hear even less the second time. My vision is blurring even more and I have trouble to stay upright. I hear a concerned voice. _Where does it come from?_ I try to turn around to locate the voice. Suddenly, I'm lying on the ground and unconsciousness, darker than the color between the stars, paints my vision once again.

**Janeway:**

'Captain!'

I'm pretty shocked. He looked fine a few minutes ago, although he did have a few visible cuts and bruises. Then his face kept growing paler, and he blinked and frowned his eyebrows, like he couldn't understand me. He fell and didn't move. _I hope he's just unconscious._

'Chacotay, are his shields down?'

'Thankfully, yes.'

'Beam him to the sick bay, now! Chacotay, Tuvok, come with me. Tom, you've got the bridge.'

'Yes, Captain.'

I hurry to the turbo lift, Chacotay and Tuvok in my footsteps. No matter how fast the lift is, when there is an emergency, it's always to slow. We're finally on the right deck. I jog to the sick bay, seeing the Doctor is already busy ordering his staff around.

'Doctor, what have you got?'

He looks at me, irritated.

'It's not good. He's got a severe concussion, a broken leg, four broken ribs, three badly bruised ribs, internal bleeding and some minor cuts and bruises. And he is clearly human. What the hell is going on?'

'We were about to be attacked by three Borg ships when he showed up. His ship was even bigger than their cubes! He destroyed them easily and didn't receive any damage at all. He was like this when we met him. He looked fine at first. As for how a human ended up here, I have no idea.'

'What about his crew, didn't they take care of him?'

I didn't see a crew. That **is** strange. With a ship that big, you **had** to have a crew somewhere.

'There was no one else we could see. Our scans didn't detect anything either. Maybe something happened.'

'Well, we'll find out soon enough, we're almost done.'

The Doctor went back to his patient while Tuvok, Chacotay and I took a few steps back.

'You have to be careful, Captain, he could be very dangerous. Who knows what he did to his crew,' Chacotay warned her.

'I don't think he did that, Chacotay. I mean, look at him!'

Chacotay took a good look at Daniel.

'You're right, this guy looks way to nice.'

After that comment I take a good look at him myself. I see a face that seems shockingly younger that it did just a few minutes ago. The man is tall, muscular and very handsome. And somehow, I find it impossible to picture him doing anything bad.

_Chacotay is right. The guy looks to nice for something like that._

Right now, unconscious, he has the innocence of a child. 

_People would pay good money to look like that when they're his age._

Thinking of that, he also seems to look younger than he really is. Not that I can really guess his age. _A little under thirty, considering what I know?_

'Could you **please** get out of my sick bay? I need to focus here! He's in bad shape.'

'All right doctor, let me know when he wakes up.'

I look one more time at the stranger. _How old __**is**__ he really, _I wonder. _But more importantly, where did he come from?_

I don't have much to do, so I just go to the bridge and look at the scans we took.

'_Captain Janeway, our patient is about to wake up.'_

I leave my chair and press a button.

'I'm on my way Doctor.'

I head to the turbo lift again, Chacotay and Tuvok right behind me. When we reach the sick bay, the Doctor waves me over, and we all go hovering over this strange Captain.

**Daniel:**

'Ouch.'

Well at least something happened, since it doesn't hurt as much as before, but I've still got a very nice headache. I open my eyes to slits. Four people are hovering over me. Ahh… The infirmary. Wait. Alternate reality. Nowhere near Earth. Which means… no infirmary. I open my eyes completely. There is the Captain, Tattoo, Pointy ears and…

_Woolsey?_

I jump up and of the … bed … I was lying on. Immediately there are three weapons aimed at my head. _Careful. I don't want my headache to become worse…_

I slowly raise my hands. Thankfully they get the universal gesture of surrender and, also slowly, lower their weapons. I do the same with my hands. Then the Captain decides to start the conversation.

'I am Captain Catherine Janeway of the USS Voyager. This is my second in command, Chacotay, my weapons specialist, Tuvok, and our doctor, the Doctor.'

_The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?_

Apparently, Catherine sees my doubt.

'He is a hologram.'

I blink. I blink again. _A hologram?_ They don't seem to be kidding. I'll just have to get used to that.

'I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, and before you ask, I'm not a medical doctor but a Doctor of Archeology, anthropology and linguistics.'

They just stare at me. After a few moments, the guy with the pointy ears, Tuvok, seems to decide everyone has stared enough.

'So the ship is not yours.'

_Damn. I really wished they wouldn't get to that._

'No, the ship is mine.'

'So you also are the Captain?'

This time, it is Chacotay that asks the question.

'No, I'm not the Captain, but I do own the ship.'

'Would you care to elaborate?'

Catherine again. It's almost like their taking turns in asking questions on purpose. _Maybe it is some kind of interrogation technique. I'd have to ask Jack once I get back. Not if, when._

'Back home, we became friends with a very advanced race and for some reason, they decided to give me a ship.'

Catherine blinks a few times.

'They **gave** you a **ship**?'

'yes.'

She looks at Tuvok, who nods to her. Maybe he's a walking, talking lie detector, like Teal'c. The similarities are rising in numbers.

'Al right then, what is the name of your ship?'

_Ladies and gentlemen! Please take a good look in the mirror! We have now reached a beeeeoutiful shade of tomato red!_

Christ.

'The _Daniel Jackson_.'

I swear it, that Chacotay-guy is trying not to laugh. He's trying hard. He's failing.

'And where is home, exactly?' Catherine asks, probably to help Chacotay. A conspiracy. I knew it.

'Earth. Probably the same like you. Which means that I am probably from an alternate reality. But that doesn't explain why you already have spaceships. What year is it?'

'It's 2375.'

Catherine seemed slightly alarmed at my question. She gave her answer a little slur, as if I have trouble hearing.

_She has to think I'm nuts. _

Unfortunately, I am more alarmed by her answer. There's still another question, though.

'What do you know about the Stargate?'

Lots of weird looks. _Sigh._ Of course it had to happen in the few minutes I was **on** the ship. Even the Doctor seems a bit concerned.

'What does that have to do with anything of this?'

_Well, I'd better explain, wouldn't I?_

'The last time I checked, it was still 2005, which indicates that I somehow travelled through time. But, back home we also travelled to other planets by means of a Stargate, which is basically a large metal ring that can create a wormhole, guiding toward the Stargate on another planet, **if** you dial the right code, and since you don't know anything about that either, I must have travelled not only trough time, but also to an alternate reality.

_Breath, Daniel, breath._

'You travelled trough time** and **went to another reality?'

Oho. I know **that** look. They** do** think I'm crazy. I'd better show them my diplomatic skills. Which I actually don't really have. O boy.

'Listen, all I remember is standing on my ship, when everything started shaking and I got tossed around. When I looked out of the window, everything looked deformed. Didn't your scans pick up something unusual? Some kind of anomaly?'

_Yes! Long live logic!_ I see doubt on their faces. Catherine finally answers.

'Our ship trembled a little right before you appeared out of thin air. Our scans couldn't pick anything up.'

'So basically, something happen but we don't know what or how, and we have no idea of how to get me back.'

Now everyone is looking sympathetic. Even Tuvok. _Huh. Now that I mention it, he doesn't seem to show much of his feelings. Maybe I should just re-name him Teal'c the Second, just to keep thing clear._

'Not again,' I mutter, but somehow, Chacotay heard me.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Let's just say that things like this seem to happen a lot to me. Anyway, I still don't know who I blew up, and I'd like to know that. I'm not the kind of guy that shoots first and asks questions later, but the matter **was** kind of pressing at the moment.'

The Doctor decides to join the conversation.

'They are called the Borg. They actually aren't a species on their own, but they inject their victims with nanites. Those cause you to lose a limb here and there, but they get replaced by robotic arms, legs, whatever you need, which means you change into a cyborg. They also have a chip in their brain that allows them to interact telepathically. Since they assimilate any species they can find that is more or less advanced, they mix all their knowledge and get a huge technological step ahead of the others.'

_Huh, almost like the replicators, only we are lucky enough to get killed. Most of the time, anyway._

Janeway:

Poor man. All alone, lost with no way of getting home. Somehow, it sounds familiar.

_Right, we are in the same situation. Maybe we can help each other._

'Listen, my crew and I are very happy you helped us a few hours ago with those ships. We didn't have a chance. Maybe, in return, we can find a way to get you home.'

He looks grateful. No surprise. Didn't he say he was a Doctor of archeology, anthropology and linguistics? _Not much physics or mechanics there, hm._

'Well', I say to no one in particular, 'you will probably be here for a while, so maybe we should give you some place to sleep. You will need constant security, I'm afraid.'

'Don't worry, I completely understand. We would have done the same thing.'

He smiles a little and I can see he could use that bed.

'Chacotay, you will bring Doctor Jackson to his accommodations, Tuvok, you will arrange security.'

'Please, call me Daniel,' he says. I nod and say I have to check up on the bridge and tell everyone what happened. I leave along with Daniel and Chacotay to bring him to the bed he needs. Then I head for the turbo lift again and face the questions that are asked.

**Daniel:**

I wake up in a strange bed, but I soon realize why that is.

_So, on board of the _Voyager_. _

My stomach growls. _Let's see if I can get anything to eat. _

Happy with the fast healing, thanks to the Doctor, I stretch and put on my clothes. _ I really have to ask about that name._

I go to the little bathroom I've got and use the facilities. After that, I splash some water in my face.

Then I go out of the bathroom and take a good look around. Everything is grey, but not the color of concrete, like back in the SGC. This is a quite calming color actually. There isn't much furniture, but it isn't necessary. A glass table, a chair, a bed. If I would have to say it in one word, I'd use futuristic.

Alright, my stomach is letting me know it's enough with the ogling. I head for the door… and stop. _How do you open these things?_

I can't remember from yesterday.

_There are a few buttons on this control panel. Let's try some._

Yes, I must admit, somehow, I've always liked to push buttons.

_Maybe that's why I always seem to get in to trouble. _

But before I can try one of them, I hear a beep and I jump back. The door opens and I can see Chacotay.

'Doctor Jackson, I was told to wake you and give you a little tour of the ship. Since you are already awake, can I bring you to the mess hall?'

My stomach embarrasses me again, and I smile at the man.

'I would like that, thank you, and please call me Daniel.'

He nods and I follow him out. We start walking down some hallways, and I try to memorize the turns we take for when I want to go back. _Or if I need to escape._ Not that I don't trust these people, I do, but if we would need to get off the ship, it would be handy if I knew the way as well.

We're headed for something that is probably some kind of on-board transportation device, since there are people getting in and other people are getting out a few moments later. _ Maybe it's some kind of elevator._

We get in and the doors close behind us. After a few seconds, I feel the pressure in my ears that indicates that we indeed are in an elevator. A very fast elevator. _God, I want one of those in the SGC._

The pressure returns to normal, and the doors open. We go through a few more corridors and stop before a large door.

'Here we are, this is the mess hall.'

Chacotay walks to the door which opens and chatter flows towards us. We walk inside. This is a nice place.

'If there is anything you want to eat or drink, you can go to Neelix, that's the guy behind the bar. I have to warn you, very few people still risk his recipes. If you're not interested, just go to one of those machines by the wall and say what you'd like. If you still have any questions, you can ask one of the people here , they'd be happy to help. I have to go to the bridge, so enjoy!'

He smiles at me and I smile back. So far these people've been very generous.

I wait for a few more moments, deciding whether to 'risk' this Neelix's cooking or not, and I decide what the hell, why not give it a try ? I walk over to the bar. Neelix is currently very occupied in a conversation, so I wait a few minutes. After he's done talking, he turns to me.

'Ah, you must be that guy that came here in that ship that blew up the Borg! I have to say, I'm a huge fan of you!'

I just smile at him, feeling the red creep up from my neck. **Again**.

'So, what brings you to my lovely bar? Do you want to know where you can find some interesting planets? On which ones there are some beautiful women?'

Oh boy.

'No, I actually came here to ask for a plate, preferably with some food on it.'

He looks shocked.

'Y...you…you w…want to e…eat something?'

'Yes.'

'From m…me?'

'Yes.'

I can't stop myself, I'm grinning.

'You have been warned about my cooking?'

'Yes.'

'**Finally**! Finally there is someone brave enough to eat my food! Wait here! I'll make you the best breakfast you will ever eat! Did you hear that? At least one human is brave enough to defy my cooking!'

The last he jelled at everyone in the mess hall. I'm getting sympathetic looks. _Is it really that bad?_ I'm starting to doubt. Maybe I should have gone to one of the machine thingies. Well, it's too late now. I take a drink from the bar and wait until Neelix is done.

After a while, he appears out of what must be the kitchen. On the plate in his hands is…something. He puts the plate down in front of me and hands me a fork. All the other people are getting a little closer to see what will happen. I pick up my fork and glance around. Now they're leaning in. I lower my fork, scoop some of the food on it and haul it up again. Neelix is looking very expecting.

I look at it for a few second. _What now? Well, if I don't try it, poor Neelix might get depressed. Let's get this show on the road. _

_Dammit, Jack! Get out of my head!_

I slowly bring my fork to my mouth. Neelix's eyeballs are about to roll out, so I hurry a little, open my mouth and move the fork in. Then I start chewing.

**BANG!** Tastes explode in my mouth, flavors changing every second. I close my eyes to enjoy the tastes even more. Talk about a culinary orgasm! To soon there is nothing left to chew on. I open my eyes and see everyone is watching me, waiting for my verdict.

'Neelix, I have no idea what is wrong with everyone on this ship. I think my taste buds just died and went to heaven.'

'**YEEEEEHAAAAAA! **Did you hear that? He likes it! He loves it!'

I had no idea an alien could sound like a cowboy from Texas.

Neelix leans in and kisses me on the cheek and starts dancing around.

'Come on, go find a table and enjoy your meal!'

I do as the man says.

After a few minutes, I see the guy with the dark blond hair from the bridge and an Asian-looking guy with black hair walking towards me. I think they're both a little younger than me.

'Do you mind if we sit down?'

'No not at all.'

The three of us sit there for a while, me eating, and them just staring at me. I laugh and say:

'Okay, spill, who are you and what do you want to know?'

They look at each other and the blond guy starts.

'I'm Tom Paris and this is Harry Kim. You're Daniel, right?'

'Yep, that's me.'

'Well, we were wondering, were do you come from? I mean, we haven't seen and other humans for five years!'

_Five years? What is going on here? These guys won't be the only ones asking questions._

'I am from the past and an alternate reality. I have no idea how I got here, and neither does your Captain. And what do you mean, you haven't seen any other humans in five years?'

'You're from another time **and** another reality? Man, that is so cool!'

Well, Harry seems enthusiastic.

'And you have no idea how this happened.'

'No.'

Tom seems to have had enough of being ruled out.

'Harry, Harry, you're asking all the wrong questions!'

He turns to me, and asks:

'When in your timeline did you disappear?'

'It was 2005.'

'And is it true you got your ship as a present from highly advanced aliens?

'Yes.'

They both look at me in awe. I can see that they want to start firing questions again, so I quickly intervene.

'What do you mean, not seeing any other people?'

They look a bit sad, now.

'We got a bit sidetracked. You know the location of earth?'

'Yes.'

'Draw a straight line through to the other side of the galaxy. That's where we are.'

'And it'll take us another 70 years to get home again. Someone had built a device that could pull ships towards it over such distances in the blink of an eye, but it was destroyed, so we have to take the long way.'

_70 years? God, I have to help them! The _Daniel Jackson_ can cross that distance in a few days!_

'Ah listen, can you guys get me to the bridge, right now? I think I can help you.'

Both their faces are brightening up.

'You really think you can do that?'

'Yes, I mean, I can get from here to Earth in a few days. If I manage to take the _Voyager_ in tow, we could get there in a week.'

'Oh my god.'

They're looking at me as if I'm some kind of god. Well, I would like to go home to, after being trapped on a ship for 5 years and no Stargate, but still.

They both jump up and pull me with them.

'Thanks for the meal!' I jell at Neelix before Tom and Harry drag me out of the mess hall. Within a few minutes the doors to the bridge open and everyone is looking as we make a hasty entrance.

'Where's the Captain?' Harry asks.

Tuvok replies: 'She is in her office.'

We go a little further and Tom pushes a button.

'Come in,' we hear from inside and the door opens.

**Janeway:**

'Come in,' I say and the door opens. Tom and Harry, my two troublemakers, come in with Daniel.

'What's going on?' I ask.

Tom in the one to reply.

'Captain, Daniel here says he might be able to get us home in a week.'

My eyes go wide. _A week? God, it's all I've dreamed of, to get my crew safely home._

'Daniel?' I ask, hoping for an explanation.

'My ship is able to cross the distance within a few days. If I can take the _Voyager_ in tow, we should be able to make it within a week.'

My eyes are going even wider.

'Would you care to give it a try?'

'I could get us on the way in a few hours.'

'Let's go.' _If I can get my crew home within a week, I want to start that week right now._

I leave my office and go for the com button. I push it and say:

'Crew of the _Voyager_, this is the Captain speaking. Our new friend may have a way to get us home in a weeks' notice. We will try it right now, but don't get your hopes up, we aren't certain of anything. Transport Room, be ready to beam five people to the _Daniel Jackson_ as soon as we're there.'

I release the button.

'Tuvok, Chacotay, you're coming with us.'

Then the five of us head for the Transport Room. _This'd better work._

Daniel:

_Wow._ Catherine is really driven to get her crew home as fast as possible. My respect for her just keeps growing. We experience a few more moments in the _turbo lift_, I believe it was called. Someone was talking about it on our way there and the name does make a lot of sense. We walk out, and after a few hallways, we're at a large door. The Transport Room, I guess.

We go inside and I'm told to go stand on a small platform. When I look up, I see a couple of round indentations, big enough for a human to go through if they were pipes. They are also positioned in a circle, with in the middle a bigger circle. The rest joins me on the platform and now, we are all standing under one of the smaller circles.

'Engage Major.'

'Yes, Captain.'

The Major does something with the control panel and a few moments later we're on board of the _Daniel Jackson_. _Ah,… This almost feels like home._

'Hey, I just thought of something. You aren't a mechanic. You probably don't know all that much about this ship. How can you be sure you can take us in tow?'

'Don't be such a pessimist, Harry. I'm sure he knows what he's doing.'

_Tom seems very confident, now doesn't he?_

'You know, Harry is actually right, I don't know if I can take you in tow, but this ship is capable of quite a lot. And I know I'm not a mechanic, but I don't need to be one.'

A lot of curious looks. I'd better show them than try in vain to explain it to them.

'Just watch.'

I go over to one of the control panels and place one of the stones on the right spot. Right beside me, a very nice hologram of Thor appears.

'People, meet Thor. He is an Asgard, the race that gave me this ship. Don't worry, it's just a hologram.'

'Daniel Jackson, you are in trouble already, are you not?'

_Is he __**smug**__? __**Can**__ an Asgard be smug?_

'Thor, these people are quite a way from Earth, and without my help it would take them 70 years to get home. Can we take their ship in tow?'

'The _Daniel Jackson_ is capable of taking many ships in tow at once, Daniel Jackson, one should pose no problem.'

'How long will it take to reach Earth if I take them with me?'

'It will take you about five days. Shall I show you a schematic of how to connect the two ships?'

'That'd be great, Thor, thanks for your help.'

'You are welcome, Daniel Jackson.'

I change the position of the stone on the panel and the hologram disappears. I turn around and look at Catherine, who seems a bit speechless.

'It will only take us _five days_? God, you have no idea of how grateful we are.'

'It's no problem, really. Let's get started, shall we?'

I look at the schematic.

'And I've got more good news. If you're in tow, the ships can communicate and transport with each other.'

I walk around the bridge a shove some stones around, regularly looking at the schematic.

'Can someone contact the _Voyager_ and ask them if they could move a little closer and go behind this ship? Just move that stone over there to there, and then push that button.'

I point as I tell them what to do, while doing some moving and pushing of my own. Once the _Voyager_ is in position, I say: 'Here we go,' and push a final button. My shields are activated and expanding until they have surrounded the _Voyager_. Then my Hyper drive kicks in and a few moments later we're in subspace, travelling at an enormous speed, headed for Earth.

'You should know, but this ship is just **so** cool!'

I turn to look at Tom, who is the one who gave the comment.

'Don't I know it,' I reply. 'Do you want to look around?'

'Hell yes!'

He and Harry are both smiling and looking very excited.

'Well, let's start the tour then!'

After a while, we're all back on the bridge.

'I think we'd better get back to the _Voyager_ before they think something happened.'

'You're right, just give me a second.'

I quickly take a small black stone and get back to arrange our transport.

'What's that?' Chacotay asks, giving a nod in the direction of my hand.

'It's a remote controller. If I activate it, this ship will beam me on board, as long as I'm within range.'

He gives it a doubting look but accepts the answer, and I beam us back to the _Voyager_.

**Janeway:**

_Ahh… Home again. _I look at Daniel. Soon we would be even more home. _Five days. This just can't be luck. Not anymore._

I give my pilot a look and sigh.

'Yes, Tom, you and Harry can take him on his tour of the ship. But do not get in trouble for once!'

'Ayay, Captain!'

I glare at them and the three of them run of, Daniel dragged off by the other two.

'Tuvok, you go back to the bridge, Chacotay, come with me to my office.'

When we arrive in my office, I ask Chacotay: 'Would you like anything?'

'No thanks.'

I give him a nod and get myself and cup of coffee. I take a sip. _Finally_, I think, sighing inwardly and smiling because of the warmth the coffee gives me. I sit down and indicate that Chacotay should do the same. When we are both sitting down, I ask him the question that has been on my mind for quite some time now.

'What do you think of our guest?'

Chacotay thinks for a few seconds before replying.

'He is very friendly and helpful. To me, he seemed genuinely concerned about our crew. But I also think that he is more dangerous than he appears. Not that I think he would even try to do anything to us.'

I nod, since I have the same opinion. We chat some more, when suddenly, the lights around me turn a flashing red, and a voice is on the com.

'_Captain Janeway, please come to the sick bay immediately, I repeat, Captain Janeway, please come to the sick bay immediately.'_

I look at Chacotay, and I can see we are both thinking the same thing. _What happened?_

**Daniel:**

'Tom, take it easy, where are we going?'

I think I've been dragged around by those two to see every space and corner of the ship. Now there's only one place left. That's where we're headed. But I don't know what that place is.

'Oh no Daniel, I'm not going to spoil all your fun. But trust me, you'll like it.'

_I've heard that one before. Jack says that a lot. The first time for me to like 'it' has yet to come._

'And here we are!'

I don't get it. We're standing in front of a door, one that looks exactly like so many others on the ship.

'Computer, open program BP-758.'

_? __Okay? What's that supposed to mean?_

'Daniel', Harry says, 'welcome to the holodeck.'

_The holodeck?_

The doors open… And I see a beautiful landscape with mountains on the horizon and the sun high in the sky.

_A holodeck huh?_

'So, all of this is just a hologram?

'Yep.'

I give a little laugh. 'Some hologram.'

I enter the holodeck, followed by Tom and Harry.

'I could stay here all day,' I muse, looking at the trees, flowers, rocks,… Hell, I'm looking at everything.

'I told you you'd like it.'

_You're absolutely, completely, and totally right._

I sigh and do some more looking.

_Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_ I look at the other two, but they seem fine. I hold out my hand and see that it is shaking. _Definitely not normal_. I can feel my entire body shaking now. Harry noticed as well.

'Hey Daniel, are you alright?' he asks, concerned.

I shake my head right before my muscles spasm and pain raids through me. Then I know no more.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the sick bay. I see a few faces hanging over me. I groan and sit up.

'What happened? You looked like you were fading out or something.' I think Tom asked that question, but I can't be sure. I'm still a little fuzzy.

'Entropic Cascade Failure,' I tell them, knowing they won't understand, but not caring at the moment. I've got a headache.

'What's that?' That was Catherine. My head's clearing up a bit.

'Basically, it means that if you go to another reality and one of you is, or apparently was, already there, that universe tries to throw the intruder out, which is what you saw. Eventually, if you can't get out on your own in time, you die. But I think I'll make the five days though.'

Everyone is looking very worried now.

'Alright, I'll have people look for a way to get you back to your own reality. Is there anything we can do in the mean time?' Catherine asks, the concern clear in her voice.

'I'm afraid not. I probably will have another episode, but it wouldn't kill me yet.'

The days go by, and I try to do as much as possible to keep my thoughts from going to the fact that I can die any second. Not that it is the first time, but it does put a strain on you. Anyway, the five days were almost up, and I only had one more episode.

Right now, I'm on the bridge with the Captain.

'Maybe I should go to my ship, so I can immediately disconnect the two of us and you can properly say hello.'

'That doesn't sound too bad. Are you going to be alright?'

I smile. 'I'll be fine, Catherine, but thanks for asking.'

I search in the pockets of my pants and take out the black stone I had taken with me. I hold it in my left hand and stroke it lightly with my right. A blue flash later, I'm on board of the _Daniel Jackson_.

**Janeway:**

After Daniel beamed away, I go sitting in my chair. We could be home any second. The nerves in my body feel like they're on fire with adrenaline. After waiting a few minutes, I think I can feel the ship slowing down. Another few seconds, and we're back in normal space. The _Daniel Jackson's_ shield collapses and servers the link between the ships. It then moves to the side and I see something so beautiful, something I have waited so long for to see.

_Earth. Home._

A screen opens in a corner of the window, showing Daniel.

'_Welcome home, Captain,'_ he says, somewhat wishfully.

'Don't worry, Daniel, We'll get you home as well.'

'_Thank you,'_ he almost whispers, and he ends the conversation.

'Chacotay, open a channel to Earth.'

'Yes Captain.'

'Earth, this is the _USS Voyager_, returning after being lost in space for five years, please respond.'

Nothing.

I repeat my call and then someone opens a screen.

'Catherine, is that really you?'

I smile. The general and I have been friends for quite a while.

'Yes, sir, it's me.'

'And to whom belongs the ship that came with you? Our scans have never detected anything like it.'

'That will take some time to explain, sir. What I can tell you is that he is human.'

'Human? Now I'm really interested.'

'Can we beam down and have this discussion in your office?'

'Sure, I can't wait. You can come in right away.'

'Thank you sir.'

The general, an older, balding man, was a very old friend of hers. No doubt he would give her a good hug as soon as we see each other in person.

I let Daniel know we're to beam down. After our conversation, I make a few flyby's, ordered by the general to let people know were home. There is a big party, but no alcohol, because my entire crew still has to be on the _Voyager_ tomorrow. Afterward I take a good night's rest, happy to be home.

The next day is a very busy one. My crew is preparing to go to their homes. Suddenly a screen opens on the front window on the bridge, and I see a very concerned Daniel.

'Daniel, What's the matter?'

'_My scanners picked up some Borg ship. There headed for Earth and coming from all directions. They'll be here in an hour.'_

_God no._

'How many are their?'

'_Around fifty.'_

Fifty._ We'll never make it._

'_Don't worry, we __**will**__ make it,_' he says, as if he could read my mind.

'_I'll help you reconfigure your shields and weapons so they'll be more effective, and I will take out as many as I can myself.'_

'Thanks, Daniel, But…'

'_No buts, we'll make it, remember?_' He gives me an encouraging smile.

'Al right, you get started, I'll inform Earth.'

He nods and ends the connection.

I have a talk with God know how many people. All our available ships have been upgraded and know the battle plan. Right now we're all in formation around Earth, with the _Daniel Jackson_ flying around, so he can help wherever necessary.

A few minutes later, the Borg arrive. _God there are many of them._

'Battle positions!' I jell, and the fight begins.

**Daniel:**

As soon as the Borg have arrived, the Starfleet attacks, and at first, nothing seems to happen, but with their improved weapons and teamwork, they manage to get the first Borg ship down. I fly around and help whenever a ship is in trouble, catching blasts for them and destroying the Cubes. I fly around some more and see the _voyager_ is in trouble.

The ship is surrounded by the Borg, their shields are failing, and their weapons system seems to have taken a hit. I go to them and use one of my heavier weapons, taking all of them out.

I get a quick thank you from Catherine, and we're both fighting again, when I get a distress call. The Borg are on board of one of the ships of Starfleet, and they need help. I stop the ship, grab some kind of gun Thor had generated for me and take the black transports stone. I beam on to the ship and see a horrific scene played out before me.

About two meters further, I see one of the Borg bringing his fist up, and two small tubes appear from his wrist and find the neck of one of the crewmen. _That's probably how they inject the nanites._ I quickly shoot the Borg before he can do anything.

'Oh my god, thank you, I thought it was over,' the man says to me. He looks like he's hyperventilating.

'What happened?' I ask him.

'The Borg managed to get through our shields and beamed on board. A couple of the crewmen were killed, and the rest locked themselves up in the mess hall. I am the only one left out here.'

'Show me the way to the mess hall, we'll get your people out of here.'

I swiftly follow the man, killing a few Borg on the way. Once we reach the mess hall, the Borg just cut through the doors. I take some of them down, blowing big, nasty looking holes in their heads. _I doubt they can survive __**that**_.

I go inside, killing some more Borg and yell everyone has to make skin contact with each other. Once they're done, I reach in my pocket and take out the black stone. I activate it and we're all safe again, on board of the _Daniel Jackson_.

I go to the control panel and shoot the Starfleet ship that is now taken over by the Borg. I turn around and take a look at the damage they did to all these poor people. I see some minor cuts and bruises, some bad burns, some people in serious need of medical attention and one guy who is missing both of his legs. It looks like they were burned off.

'All right, listen up people, everyone follow me to the sick bay. You'll get all the medical attention you need there.'

I go to the man who last his legs and pick him up, talking soothingly to him, telling him that everything will be fine. I walk to the sick bay, followed by my guests. Once we're there, I put the man on an examination table and initiate a healing program. _Well, it looks like he'll get his legs back._ I explain to someone how everything works and head back for the bridge, where I destroy some more Borg vessels.

The Borg now seem to be fleeing. I quickly upload the virus that I had Thor make in their main computer. If it works as it should, the Borg would forget the fight had ever taken place and the location of Earth. That should buy the Starfleet quite some time.

After the wounded have been taken care of and I tell the Fleet of my little virus, I invite a few of _Voyager's_ crew over.

We're having a little chitchat when a flash of white light and the sound of clapping hands attract my attention.

'Well, well, well, very good indeed.'

'Q! What the hell do you think you're doing here!'

'Ouch, my ego,' 'Q_'_ laughs.

_Q_? I mouth to Catherine, who had the little outburst.

'Q is a being that can do whatever he wants with the snap of his fingers and believes he stands above us. However, he has payed us a few visits, but mostly to annoy everyone.'

'Oh, come on, Catherine, you know that's not true. I **adore** you all!'

'You're the one who brought me here, aren't you?' I ask him.

'Oh, yes, he **is** smart. Go on. What else have you figured out?'

'You sent me here right in time to bring the _Voyager_ home and fight of the Borg attack, which indicates you wanted to help, but without any of us knowing it.'

'Very good! Maybe there is hope for the human race after all.'

I look at him blankly.

'Do you know that you could have **asked** if I'd come and help? I would've, you know.'

'Of course I know that, but that would have spoiled all the fun, now wouldn't it?'

_Fun. Of course._

'Can you get me home again?'

'Yes, I can.'

'I'd like to leave now, if you don't mind.'

I look at my new friends, who nod encouragingly at me.

'All right then,' Q sights and he snaps with his fingers. Immediately, everyone disappears. Another snap and I suppose I'm back home.

'Have fun, Daniel,' Q says before disappearing in a flash of light. I use the communicator stones and make a connection with the SGC.

'Doctor Jackson! Where the hell have you been!'

I smile. General Hammond's voice means I'm finally in the right place.

'I got abducted by an alien from another timeline and reality sir. Do I have permission to beam down?'

The general gives a sigh and tells me I can come home.

After I'm checked by the doctors, I head for the Briefing Room. There is the rest of SG-1, just like when this little adventure started.

'So, Danny, what did you do this time?'

'Nothing Jack, I got abducted by an alien.'

'Not again!'

_Sigh._


End file.
